


Amortentia

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter References, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their world wasn't ready for a pair like them but in the end that is exactly why they had to overcome the odds. Jongin, both inconsequential and inelegant, forgot what was magic and what was truth; there had always only been Sehun, those swirling grey irises binding him to the harsh reality that people can’t simply change. The darkness is brimming on the horizon and they must act to conserve the world they’ve come to love - and of course each other as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

 

 

 

Pious words to cry into the under

Upon your shore as sure as I can say

Be gone be far away

 

どうか私を置いていかないでください。

 

The first signs of winter came in early October when the wind howled loudly in the astronomy tower as Jongin bundled his way down the corridors half bent over books. Jongdae was speaking loudly and animatedly about what he was planning over Christmas break but somehow it only faded to the background as pleasant static.

 

Jongin rarely went home on breaks. It was not by choice because he would certainly love the idea of a warm Christmas around a loving family - but it was the reality that it would never happen with his own family. Instead he preferred to keep to himself while he could.

 

Most knew by now of the infamous Kim family - one of the most prominent pureblood wizarding families in Korea. Even after the fall of the Dark Lord the hype following traditional families had not seemed to end. Jongdae- who was his cousin on his father’s side, was probably the only family member he even tolerated. Given that the other male was half muggle he was also a blacksheep of the family. It seemed ridiculous that the Kims shunned Jongdae and his parents because his mother had married a muggle.

 

Jongin’s sin was being a Hufflepuff. His own parents had been Slytherins down to their cores. Of course it had been a travesty to find out that their only son had ended up as in the most pathetic house that there was. It was not the only noticeable difference between him and them. It was one of many actually. Jongin was much too kind, not judgemental enough, unconscious to the superiority of purebloods, and uninterested in the Dark Lord. They had made it abundantly clear that Jongin was not welcome back home once he had left for Hogwarts in Europe. Since then he had gotten special permission from the current headmaster to spend holidays at Hogwarts and the summer with Jongdae’s family.

 

“Jongin, were you even listening?” Jongdae asks breaking Jongin’s train of thought. He adjusts his books in his hands as the breeze hits him in the face - wet, slooshy, sticky snow hitting him in the face.

 

Jongin blinks a little clearly frazzled as he smiles apologetically. “Please repeat the last part Dae.” He says and Jongdae heaves a dramatic sigh.

 

“Since there is no hope to get you to come home with me over the winter break I was wondering if you’re going down to the great hall for dinner?” Jongdae asks sighing hard because was much too absent minded.

 

Jongin offers a small smile again and shakes his head. He has other things to do but hopes Jongdae doesn’t question it. Instead he lies: “I need to study for the muggle history exam tomorrow.” He says though he has all the information neatly stored in his mind already.

 

Jongdae does not question him and sighs again somehow not surprised. “Take a break when you can to eat, okay?” He asks.

 

Jongin nods again promising. “See you later hyung.” And he splits towards the direction of the library. If only Jongdae knew who he was running to.

  
  
 

IF Jongdae knew where and specifically with whom he spent majority of his time with he would be appalled. It all had begun their second year: Jongin going seemingly invisible in the crowd of students when he spotted him. It was if the sky had parted and down came a celestial being from somewhere yonder. He turns the corner of their designated meeting spot and Sehun’s lips are pressed hard against his own.

 

He lets out a throaty sigh as his body caves in towards the other. It is like molten rock slides down his back pressing him against the other’s firm body. He is completely pliable against the other.

 

“Sehun - not here.” Jongin murmurs weakly and half-hearted. His mind was screaming here, here, hereas if he had been starved of the taste of the other. Sehun responds in a low sound that can only indicate he does not care but Jongin is firm seconds later pushing him away catching his breath in slow gasps.

 

Those grey eyes twinkle at him not apologetic as Jongin’s face warms.

 

“You are late.” Sehun muses. Sehun turns on the balls of his feet and ascends down the empty corridor as he pauses momentarily to look back at Jongin. “What? Did I kiss away your ability to put one foot in front of the other? Walk.”

 

Jongin snaps out of his daze blushing harder as he moves forward silent steps behind the Slytherin boy. “I told you to not do things like that in public. You ought to think before you act so recklessly.”

 

“I told you from the start I would ruin your reputation.” Sehun says thoughtfully. Sehun’s expression is serious, no hint of joke. His eyes glance to the side to see Jongin’s reaction.

 

But Jongin has learned from the start to not give Sehun any reaction - he would be expecting it, waiting for it, dreading it and as soon as he saw it he would leave Jongin. So Jongin buried his fears deep down and reassured Sehun instead that he would never leave by his side no matter the consequences.

 

They both know if Sehun saw any signs of Jongin leaving in the foreseeable future the Slytherin would dump him. It’s just how he was: always fearing the worst.

 

“Regardless. I’m not fond of PDA or your territorial marking.” Jongin huffs increasing his pace with longer strides so he can loop his pinky finger with Sehun’s.

 

Sehun’s lips quirk up in a small grin, “Is that so?”

 

Jongin pinches Sehun’s side. “Shut up.” Sehun is chuckling now and it eases the weight on his chest some as he presses closer erasing the distance between them.

 

At first he had been reluctant to start any type of relationship with Sehun. There were many insurmountable difficulties before them. Not only did they face prejudice from who their families were but that they were both men. Sehun came from a haughty pureblood family as well who would turn their nose up to a guy who their son might date much less the disowned son of the notorious Kim family. Jongin was certain someone like him was much worse in a muggle in this case. An unfilial son who could not bring his family any honor.

 

But they fell into each other easily. Jongin was a boy who had been dying for a certain quench in his chest to go away while Sehun had been seeking an anchor to make him feel something even if for only a short while.

 

They lived in a world of a magic yet neither had ever had any ounce of enchantment in their lives.

 

Some days were more melancholy than anything else. It was carefully traced in Sehun’s desperate kissings and Jongin’s breathless sighs that were aching for some type of love he hadn’t felt. They were fucked up and they knew it. Their lives far from perfect but together they felt right and needed - more so than they ever had.

 

Sehun was the seeker for the Slytherin house. Where he was welcomed by his family he had disclosed in so many words to Jongin he hated it. He didn’t want to work for the ministry, he didn’t want to marry into another well known family for their connections and money to pad the Oh’s tumbling wealth, and he certainly didn’t want death eater stamped into his near future. Sehun confessed one night between kisses when he felt vulnerable to the other that he wanted to be a quidditch player and if he couldn’t do that he would at least want to become a coach for Hogwarts when the current retired.

 

Jongin fancies Sehun is better off than himself. Jongin had no real dreams. He knew he didn’t have it in him to be what his family wanted. Openly gay,  sympathetic to the muggle cost, with no real interest or talent in the dark arts he had been a social pariah. His fights with his father had increased to the point he had been kicked out. Thankfully Jongdae’s family was willing to keep him for the small amounts of time he wasn’t at Hogwarts.

 

He wasn’t a remarkable student by any means. He was diligent in his studies but by no means a genius or anyone gifted. He scrapped by.

 

So maybe that’s why he adored someone like Sehun so much. Someone who was outstanding in anything they did - someone destined for certain greatness. He considered it as hero worship or a while until he had formed a legitimate crush.

 

But things were far from perfect. Sehun was a jealous creature and Jongin was insecure. Where Sehun was harsh and blunt Jongin couldn’t find it in him to be direct. They clashed a lot - when Sehun wanted to be reassured but couldn’t bring it out without being cruel or when Jongin couldn’t take it anymore and cried. They took it out on each other frequently. Yet somehow despite those imperfections they had this sense of commitment to each other: a mutual understanding that no matter who might come along in their lives that they would know each other the best. Sehun would understand Jongin’s nervous fidgets and Jongin would know what Sehun meant when he unconsciously lashed out.

 

They said I need you in so many different ways from shouts to tears that truly they did know each other best.

 

So Jongin knows by now when to ask Sehun when something is unsettling about the other. “Sehun.” Jongin is cautious considering it’s hard to read Sehun sometimes. “Is there something wrong?” It’s something about the tenseness of Sehun’s brow and the other smiles a little because he should have expected Jongin to notice so quickly.

 

Jongin is very observant, after all.

 

Sehun does not respond right away and this confirms Jongin’s fears. Something isn’t right but he cannot put his finger on it. Sehun leads them down the corridor where the Room of Requirement’s door is slowly fading into view. A door is carefully brought forth from what was once washed out bricks and Sehun is opening the door for them. It has been their hide away since they began dating and seeking privacy.

 

Jongin moves past him and takes a seat on the bed which embarrassingly manifests itself in the center of the room. The room needs their needs and wants - if Jongin cannot straightforwardly tell Sehun what he wants the mistletoe blooming over his head might do the trick. He pats the bed and watches Sehun make long strides over to sink into the cushion. Sehun presses his back against Jongin’s chest, moving to grab Jongin’s arms to wrap them around him as he looks up eyelashes fluttering in the light.

 

“Do you love me?” Sehun asks as blunt as always.

 

Jongin feels his face flush with color as he looks at him. Was he serious? Sehun’s warmth soaks through his shirt yet somehow the question causes panic to rise as if despite his body feeling warm his soul had been dipped in ice. “O-Of course I do!” Jongin says back vehemently.  It was ingrained in every stitch of his being to love Sehun.

 

“Would you run away with me if I asked you too? If I told you that was the only way we could be together?” Sehun asked again, eyes downcast now as he peers off to the room in front of them with all the lost items stored in one magical place.

 

“Sehun.” Jongin says lowly, “This isn’t funny. What’s going on?” There is a pregnant pause and Sehun exhales hard as if something is stuck in his throat that he cannot seem to get out. It makes Jongin’s arms wrap just a little bit tighter around Sehun because this isn’t right - something is uneasy between them and it makes Jongin worry. Worry of what it might be Sehun wants to say. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Sehun shakes his head. “Of course you didn’t Jongin.” He says smoothly and looks up as his hand moves to cup Jongin’s face, eyes twinkling somewhat with melancholy as he leans to press his lips against Jongin’s. “I just wish this world was filled with me, you, and our furry babies.” He says knowing Jongin will know instinctively something else is bothering Sehun.

 

“Furry babies?” Jongin asks with a tilt of his head.

 

“Monggu needs a strong family life with both a mom and a dad in his life to grow up well. You said he chases after the girl poodles already. You don’t discipline him enough.” Sehun teases and Jongin cannot help but crack a small smile.

 

“And who exactly would be the mother Oh Sehun?” Jongin tests.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and turns in Jongin’s arms so he can press Jongin back into the tuft of pillows as he leans down now suspended over the other to press another light kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t act like you don’t know already Kim Jongin.” His banter is playful but no means does it distract Jongin from the dim sadness lurking in those pretty eyes.

 

“Sehun, you cannot distract me. What is it?” Jongin asks again. “Did someone bother you? Did you have a bad day?”

 

Sehun presses his forehead into Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin takes it as permission to run his fingers through the other’s soft hair. “I don’t want to tell you but I have to.” Sehun admits as he sighs in the scent of Jongin’s cologne. It’s floral and distinctively Jongin.

 

“Please.” Jongin says back just as quiet.

 

“My family is doing some really bad things Jongin. Really bad. The type of bad that can get them sent to Azkaban for life.” Sehun murmurs and it’s almost incoherent - muffled by the fabric of Jongin’s sweater. “I keep thinking that if I don’t join them, something will bad happen to me or to you - they know about you. Seyong told them.”

 

Seyong was Sehun’s older brother who had graduated the previous year. He had been one of the most awful people Jongin had ever encountered. Completely ruthless.

 

“You can talk to the Headmaster-”

 

“No, you don’t get it Jongin. If I tell anyone, if they find out I even told just you, they will make my life hell. What they’re doing will change the wizarding world if it gets out. Even if I got away people would still look at me prejudicially. I cannot rid myself of my family’s sins.” He says. “That’s why I asked if we could run away. To the muggle world. Somewhere my family cannot haunt me when it comes out.”

 

“What are they doing Sehun?”

 

“We have to keep us a secret longer. You cannot tell a soul you’re with me. They’ll hurt you to get to me. You’ll be shunned as well. It’s okay for me to suffer alone.” Sehun looks torn between wanting to get it off his chest and not wanting to involve Jongin further. “I won’t tell you right now. Just listen to me, things are going to change at Hogwarts - people are going to hate me, but more importantly people are going to fear me.” He says desperately. “Just remember who I really am. No matter what you hear. Promise me, you won’t turn from me like they all will.”

 

“Sehun, I-I am scared-”

 

“Promise me Jongin you won’t stop loving me.” Sehun repeats adamantly. “Promise me you’ll do as I say when the time comes.”

 

“ I promise you.” Jongin says and Sehun smiles fondly albeit it looks upset.

 

“I love you too Jongin. Remember that.” Sehun adds.

 

Somehow Jongin realizes this is serious and that something bad was going to happen. He would try his best to have confidence and let his memory replay in his head if he ever began to doubt Sehun. Sehun loves me, he would never do anything to hurt me or others. Sehun loves me, he isn’t his like family. However, he hadn’t expected to wake up in his dorm room to Jongdae shaking him with a Daily Prophet in his hand with a blinking title reading:

 

“ _PROMINENT WIZARDING FAMILY KILLED OVER TWO DOZEN MUGGLES IN DARK ARTS RITUAL_.”

 

Sehun does not show up to class that day, or the next.

 

 


	2. Hauntings

 

 

Sehun doesn’t show up for a good week. It has Jongin nervous but he knows he cannot inquire about the other’s whereabouts without being questioned. The family mentioned in the Daily Prophet is not mentioned by name but it’s very easy to narrow down to the Oh family. There are very few Pureblood extremist families left. Sehun’s disappearance seems to settle in the rumors of the Oh family trying to resurrect the Dark Lord with such practices.

 

Jongin doesn’t want to believe any of the baseless rumors only on speculation. He has a feeling it is Sehun’s family given the warning words Sehun had given him before he disappeared. He doesn’t know Sehun’s part in it or why he has even left if he didn’t do any.

 

He just has to trust him.

  
 

Breakfast is hard as ever with the whispering of rumors spreading around him. He wants to ignore Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s loud accusations but it’s impossible when people join in as they all throw in their theories. It’s the most scandalous news since the Dark Lord was defeated many years ago so of course the shock wasn’t going to fade in a day or two. He tries to swallow his pumpkin juice but it’s no use. He doesn’t have much of an appetite with everything that is going on.

 

There is a hard slap to his shoulder that jolts Jongin out of his daze to look over a blur of blue and bronze robes. Jongdae is looking at him with a concerned look. It’s just like Jongdae to notice the small signs of distress stretched into his expression that he desperately tries to hide. But there is a churning in Jongin’s gut that makes him worry for Sehun - the other didn’t need to feel like he was alone in all of this. Jongin carefully avoids staring at the Ravenclaw and more at his meal of glazed ham.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Jongdae.” Baekhyun says as he smiles widely when Jongdae slides into the seat next to Jongin.

 

Truthfully Jongdae often came to take care of Jongin, making sure his cousin was alright. So his face was no new occurrence to the Hufflepuff table. Jongdae offers Baekhyun a small smile. The two were pretty good friends - both really into quidditch despite neither of them playing. Jongdae had tried to convert Baekhyun into muggle soccer but it seemed to go over the other’s head.

 

They chatted over Potions class and a few new professional quidditch players that had gained popularity recently. Eventually Chanyeol stole Baekhyun’s attention again allowing Jongdae to say to Jongin somewhat privately what he had came for.

 

“Are you okay?” He finally asks and Jongin gives him a small smile. “You don’t look too good. I know all these rumors are getting to you right? You think they’ll somehow trace it back to our family too, right?”

 

Jongin’s mouth parts because he hadn’t thought of that. But they too came from a Pureblood extremist family. It seemed easy to go with that explanation than the truth which would only hurt him and Sehun if it came out now of all times. “Yes,” Jongin lies. “I mean whatif you know. I may not have a good relationship with them but they wouldn’t do something like that right?”

 

Jongdae chews his lip. “I don’t think they would. They might be prejudiced bigots but they value their comfortable lives. They wouldn’t do anything to upset their luxuries and power. You and I don’t have to worry. We’re the furthest things from Death Eaters there are.”

 

Jongin finds some comfort in that. At least that was true. His family was much too selfish to join any Death Eater activities when it would result in a lifetime of Azkaban. It didn’t tame his worry for Sehun but he imagines nothing would do that.

  
 

It became tiresome quickly. Jongin got tired of all the noise and all the endless gossip - sick of the damn media destroying his boyfriend who was still missing. It was hard returning their accusations about Sehun’s role in the murders with poised smiles and passive aggressive disinterest. It wasn’t as if he could suddenly shout at the top of his lungs that Sehun was innocent. Even to him, it sounded unlikely.

 

Jongin wasn’t friends with any of the other Slytherin so it wasn’t like he could ask them if they heard anything new or actually from Sehun. The few he did know, he wasn’t on friendly enough terms. It would be odd if he was asking about Sehun as well.

 

It was driving him mad. Jongin didn’t have many friends - preferring always to spend his time in secret with the other. It turned out Sehun didn’t have any friends away despite being somewhat of a celebrity on campus because of his family. A fourth year Slytherin named Leah had been spouting gossip about Sehun, “you know he never tried to befriend any of us - do you think this is why?” he had to refrain from confronting her when she all but called Sehun a fugitive of the ministry because nothing had been proven yet.

 

He holed himself in the library for the most of the time chewing on the ends of his quill. He found it hard to concentrate in the quiet library. His thoughts wandered to Sehun despite his eyes focused on his muggle’s history essay. It was pretty easy for him considering he spent enough time in the muggle world with Jongdae since his cousin was half muggle.

 

The tip of his quill had spotted too much on his paper from resting in spots for too long. He rolled up the parchment and sighed. His eyes kept going back to Sehun’s words right before his deliberate disappearance. They had kissed so much afterwards that Jongin’s memory was pretty foggy.

 

Jongin knew deep in his mind though that Sehun wasn’t capable of that. Majority of his time spent was with Jongin at the castle usually curled in one their rooms or in the Room of Requirement. He didn’t have the time between that and keeping up with his school work to disappear from the castle. Jongin would have noticed. Sehun wouldn’t have been able to hide that.

 

He piled his things together figuring he wasn’t going to get any more studying done alone like this. He could at least join a few of the other’s in the common room. Even if he didn’t want to be bothered with anyone he could do with some distracting since his mind clearly didn’t want to think about anything other than Sehun.

 

It was getting chiller and Jongin hadn’t bothered to wear his robes to studying. Instead his button up and slacks as he hugged his books to himself as the brisk wind hit him in the face as he made his way down the empty corridor.

 

Sometimes he just wishes they would use enchantments to keep the space around the parts of the castle that they had to walk outside warm. Jongin hugs his books and arms around himself tighter only for his foot to slip and he was falling backwards with a hardthud. He was about to curse the snow but when it his eyes travel downwards it is not snow he slipped on. Instead a oddly potent transparent fluid that had spiney purplish hues on it. Jongin’s brow furrowed as he dabbed the odd liquid with his hand to feel a pleasant tingly sensation. He quickly wiped it off on his pants figuring he didn’t know what it was but it had magical properties. Not bothering to gather his books, he bent upwards following the pool of liquid down the corridor.

 

This was what dread felt like. It crept up his spine but he didn’t allow fear to paralyze him. The sun was setting and Jongin realized he spent far too much time in the library if it was nearly empty in the corridors. His body ran into something warm. His mouth dried when he looks down because it was a body - not a human body. The fur was pure white as Jongin heard the soft whine from the beast. He leaned down pulling out his wand whispering, “Tergeo.” watching the dried blood clean up. His hand ran over the poor animal whose eyes were wide and panicky as it focused on Jongin. A unicorn, Jongin realized. He had never seen one in life but read plenty about them. It was when he raised he saw one, two, three more lying dead in the corridor. They weren’t moving but had the same jashes with translucent blood seeping through.

 

His heart sped up, ramming against his chest as he felt unable to move. Unicorns were particularly pure creatures. Harming them would make one live a cursed life. Jongin smoothed down the fur, trying to console the large animal whose breath was frantic under his hand. “I’ll go get help-” He whispered as he muttered a quick, “Episkey.” To ensure her wounds didn’t get worse while he was away.

 

Jongin got up and rushed towards The Great Hall. His feet carried him at the panic forming in his chest. Was this a sign? What was happening on the Hogwarts grounds. He didn’t have to get far to see his group of friends heading no doubt to have their dinners before disappearing to their respective common rooms.

 

“Jongin?” Jongdae asked when he looked up and saw the younger running towards them pink cheeked and eyes glassy.

 

“I need to find a professor. Someone.” Jongin said in a barely coherent gush as he pushed past them but Jongdae caught his arm. However Jongdae quickly jerked away at the damp liquid covering Jongin’s clothes from touching the wounded unicorn. He first eyed Professor Yejin, the bright eyed Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts. “Professor Yejin!” Jongin said quickly, “There has been something terrible in the courtyard.” He said quickly. “Someone has slain a herd of unicorns.”

 

At first the long haired woman looked at him as if he lost his mind but carefully looked at his attire and the familiar blood staining his clothes that was so much unlike human blood. Her mouth formed an “o” before horror was written on her face. “Go find the Headmaster Jongin. Tell him what you have seen and head back to your room. Everyone! To your rooms!” she shouted pushing past them towards the direction of the courtyard pulling her wand out.

  
 

Jongin bathed and dressed in fluffy pajamas. It was no surprise Baekhyun and Chanyeol waited in his room upon his return. The entire school was forced to abide by an early curfew so the professors could seek out whoever had attacked the magical creatures found dead in the courtyard. Jongin couldn’t get the image of the bulging eyes and frantic breath of the unicorn as she stared  at him in both fear and hope that Jongin would not be one of the ones who would harm her. The mangled dead bodies of her kin were burned in his mind as he fell right on Baekhyun who held his arms open for Jongin to cuddle. Surely, Jongdae had asked them to check up on him but he couldn’t help but be fearful. An attack on pure creatures on Hogwarts grounds - this had to be a sign, right? Was it a testimony that even Hogwarts was not safe anymore?

 

The more pressing question was if it had anything to do with the Oh family or Sehun’s disappearance? What if this wasn’t over? Would more creatures die or would it upgrade to humans?

 

“I can hear you thinking Jongin.” Baekhyun murmured.

 

“I’m just scared.” Jongin admitted. “I’ve never seen anything dead in my life. I was so h-helpless to do anything.”

 

Chanyeol bristled on the other bed in the room. “You saved one of their lives. There was nothing you could do for the rest. Whoever had attacked them had tried to drain them of their blood. That’s not your fault.”

 

“How does something like this happen on Hogwarts grounds?” Jongin demands. “This is suppose to be the safest place in the world. Why is it that no more than a week after accusations of a family trying to resurrect the Dark Lord there is an attack of an innocent herd of harmless creatures on Hogwarts grounds? Is this coincidence or not?”

 

“Headmaster Yongjoon is one of the most intelligent and gifted headmasters since Dumbledore himself. We have nothing to worry about okay?” Baekhyun says as he brushes a hand through Jongin’s hair. “We’re safe. It was probably nothing more than another creature from the Forbidden Forest attacking them.”

 

Jongin wanted to protest because another animal certainly hadn’t done that. They hadn’t seen it. It had been deliberate and scattered like art for someone to find like that. Jongin buried his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder wishing it was Sehun - for he would know what to do or say to ease the strain building up in Jongin’s shoulders.

 

The hard breath of the horse like creature echos in his ears as he holds a hand to the wound washing the translucent blood gush and gush unable to stop. If only he could find his wand to mutter even the smallest spell but the whine from the horse drags him from his thoughts. If Jongin wasn’t certain unicorns couldn’t speak he would be positive that the creature had been screaming something like: “YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.”

 

The next morning comes uneventful. Baekhyun complains about his back hurting from how hard Jongin tends to spoon. Jongin has enough modesty to feel embarrassed as he dresses. Truthfully he hadn’t slept well either often tumbling into the same recurring nightmare when he did manage to fall back to sleep.

 

He fixed his tie on the way down towards the Great Hall. It hasn’t occurred to him until he really looked around that the student body was buzzing - Jongin was just concerned with getting some sausage before Chanyeol got a hold of the limitless supply. He was certain the elves hated Chanyeol's bottomless stomach.

 

“I don’t believe this-” Baekhyun interrupts his thought when he looks up as if to question what he didn’t believe. But Jongin got the answer for himself.

 

Standing at the Slytherin table was Sehun as if he had never disappeared. Of course his peers were around him questioning him demanding to know where he’s been and of course subtly ask about the inquiries that had been going around about him. Jongin froze momentarily before pushing himself forward towards the Hufflepuff table with his two friends.

 

“He has the gall to show up after going missing when everyone knows his blimey family is the one who committed those acts.” Baekhyun hisses as he stabs his fork into his eggs.

 

Jongin can’t help himself. He peeks over his shoulder to study Sehun’s face. He looks paler and more tired. He has a million questions on his tongue but he cannot just approach him. Sehun told him to stay away in moments like this - he doesn’t want Jongin involved. But god damn it, he could have warned Jongin that he was going to disappear for so long. Suddenly showing up the morning after an attack wasn’t a good look -  couldn’t he have waited? Surely a majority of the students know by now about what happened last night by word of mouth. Nothing remained a secret in Hogwarts for long which was why keeping theirs was all the more important.

 

Sehun looked up at that moment meeting Jongin’s eyes. Instead of any sign of acknowledgement he just looked away back to his friend whom he smiled to and said something to. The friend looked up and at Jongin’s way before bursting into laughter. Flushing Jongin looked away quickly confused. What was that? Sehun might have a reputation of doing mean things but never had it been directed at Jongin’s way. Perhaps it was a way to keep their relationship a secret? Nonetheless it left a bad taste in his mouth.

  
Something was wrong — it was just a matter of how much did Sehun know and how much he was purposely hiding from Jongin? The first chance Jongin got the chase he was going to corner the other and try to make him come clean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Feel free to contact or find me on   
>  [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji)  
>  ,   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/jongin_senpai)  
>  ,   
>  [livejournal](http://zhonqrens.livejournal.com/)  
>  , and   
>  [A03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/)  
>  .  
> 


	3. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun returns and Jongin has a lot of questions to ask.

 

 

Nervously he waits outside the Great Hall, leaning against a old brick wall, on the heels of his feet - anxiously, rolling his shoulders to release the tension. He had not gotten the chance to speak to Sehun all day since his return. He had got the feeling Sehun was in fact doing his absolute best to avoid him. It stung a unfamiliar hurt because Sehun had to know how much Jongin had worried.

 

So why would he so carelessly avoid him like this? He watched Sehun step outside the Great Hall with a few Slytherin in tow. It seemed they were discussing something funny when Jongin cleared his throat, knowing he was doing something Sehun wouldn't like, as he stepped from his spot and in front of the group.

 

Wonshik, an intimidating beater for the Quidditch team stared hard, as if questioning why Jongin of all people would be approaching them.

 

“I need to speak to Sehun about something for our class. Privately.” He hated he was in this position at all - lying, making excuses to see his own boyfriend, or the disinterested expression written across Sehun's face.

 

“The mousy Hufflepuff wants to speak to you Sehun.” One said and they all erupted into laughter as Jongin's face warmed. “He probably has a blimey love potion up his sleeve.”

 

“We should check shouldn't we?” Wonshik asks and moves to advance on Jongin but Sehun cuts in,

 

“I'm not in the mood to be dragged into a detention because you all are idiots. Go ahead. I have to find out the assignments I missed anyway. I'll catch up with you all back in the dormitory.” Sehun says and despite pushing away his friends Jongin saw the displeased glint in his eyes.

 

What could he do? He had to directly corner Sehun if he was going to speak to him it seemed. Anything more subtle would have been ignored - like Sehun had been ignoring him all day. Jongin should be the one pissed. Ridiculed by Sehun's friends and outright ignored by his boyfriend who disappears after  the biggest attack on muggles presumably by his family after so long of law abiding death eaters.

 

Wonshik gives a curious look but shrugs it off letting go of Jongin's robes before stepping back. “This one smells fearful.” He says with a coy grin. “Sehun has gotten himself a pet - how cute.”

 

The look Sehun casts Wonshik is annoyance. “Just because your own Hufflepuff bitch won't spare you a second glance doesn't mean we all dally with your preferences. Get lost you're getting on my nerve.”

 

Wonshik puffs up visibly angry. Yet he says a breathy come on to the few with them and they all head in the opposite direction for the Slytherin dorms. Jongin fidgets then, eyes throwing Sehun a confused expression.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin asks but Sehun is tugging him forward and around a corner towards an empty corridor many didn't use because it lead to a closed off section in the castle. Sehun spins on his heels so quickly it almost causes whiplash as he pushes Jongin quite roughly into the stone wall - knocking his head against the cold brick. Jongin immediately jerks from his grasp. Rarely does Jongin get angry but this is all too much. The mistreatment from his so called friends, enduring a week where he wasn't certain Sehun would return, Sehun avoiding him and mocking him, and then handling him roughly. He didn't give a damn if he was the other's Hufflepuff boyfriend - a closeted secret. He had done nothing to warrant Sehun acting this way.

 

“Are you absolutely out of your mind?” Sehun demands. “Since when do you so casually approach me? Especially during a time like this!”

 

Jongin's eyes narrow. He was angry because Jongin was worried?! “You disappeared Sehun! For days! What was I supposed to do. I worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay but when I tried to talk to you earlier you outright walked away from me.”

 

Sehun's nostrils flared. “Do you think at all? Did you maybe perhaps consider that I'm being watched? Not just by the professors or the ministry - but the other side too Jongin.” He hisses quietly. “Forgive me for not running and embracing you. My priority remains in keeping you out of this and safe.”

 

Jongin deflates. Because surprise writes across his features as worry blooms in his chest. Sehun was being watched? It was a silly thing for him to not think. His fingers close around Sehun's wrist. Then he wasn't ignoring him because….. Jongin feels shame at the thought. He wasn't ignoring him because he was involved in the murders of those animals. He was innocent. He swallows. “They're watching you? Why? Sehun everything is strange around here. The Slytherin are acting out - the professors are guarded and wary. Even the house elves act weird! What's going on?”

 

Something flashes on Sehun's face and he inhales quietly leaning toward Jongin to rest his forehead against his shoulder, bending his neck as Jongin traces the exposed skin under his hairline. “Wonshik would have hurt you. Stay away from him and his crew they're not...safe right now. They feel invincible because their parents are on the wrong side of the law. Professors fear them knowing any backlash will be handled by their parents.” Sehun murmurs. “They think I'm one of them. They think I want this war of bloodlines. I couldn't care less. Who are we, as pureblood wizards, to discredit any other wizard.”

 

Jongin's voice is weak. “Sehun?”

 

Sehun kisses him hard - their teeths knock together and Jongin wants to push him away because it hurts but there is desperation. He can endure it for now as he squeezes him.

 

“I want to tell you more believe me. If anyone it's you. But I literally cannot. At least not now.” Sehun says. “It's too dangerous. Just don't trust anyone. Not even your housemates. Just me.” He whispers pressing another kiss, softer this time as he pushes back Jongin's hair pressing a stray kiss to his brow bone.

 

“Whatever it is Sehun, don't feel like you have to endure it alone. Don't do anything dangerous. Lean on me too.” Maybe Jongin feels desperate too. For Sehun to not feel obligated to protect him. To not feel like Sehun was involved. But one way or another he is. He wants to trust him - he really does, but how can he when he had see the product of whatever this madness was dying in his hands a day ago. Whatever had slaughtered those innocent animals had to be vile and that just couldn't be his Sehun.

 

Sehun inhales Jongin's cinnamon and honey scent. His eyes close momentarily and he really wants to stay like this but knows he cannot. He wants to protect Jongin but also knows the best form of protection is staying away. But how can he do that? How can he tear himself from the one person who trusts him? Even his own house thought he was lying about his involvement in everything that was occurring. A second heir of Slytherin, they said, to bring them redemption from the mudbloods and weaker of their kind. How right they were - only it wasn't Sehun at all.

 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Sehun asks quietly. “I don't think we'll be able to see much of each other anymore. I don't know who but someone here is watching me. I can't let them find out about you.”

 

Jongin stares and nods some, fingers running through the mess of the other's hair. So long as Sehun was with him he could endure this all. “Room of Requirement?” Jongin asks and Sehun shakes his head.

 

“It has been compromised. Meet me at the abandoned bathing rooms. Be there at midnight.” He says.

 

Jongin nods slowly. Those bathrooms were overrun with ghosts - the depressing sort no one wanted to have around why they did their private business.

 

Sehun places one last kiss on his face and turns, “Jongin you just have to trust me. I wouldn't ever hurt you.”

 

Before Jongin can reply Sehun is off. Jongin rubs his arm downcast, “I'm trying.” He whispers to no one in particular as he heads back to dinner where he knows his friends will be anticipating his return.

 

He's distracted throughout dinner as his friends are loud and without shame. How is anyone able to focus when there are so many bad things looming around them? It feels unreal - he feels disconnected like he's not apart of his scene yet he's there as he watches helplessly.

 

“Drink some pumpkin juice. You look pale Jongin.” Jongdae says and smiles faintly.

 

Jongin shakes his head a little, having lost his appetite.

 

“Come on! Liven up. You've been a bit odd lately.” Baekhyun adds. Chanyeol nods wordlessly.

 

Jongin stares at them three. He just feels wrong but he takes a sip of the juice to satisfy them. They all smile and continue on with their merriment as Jongin is almost certain he's losing whatever is left of his mind.

 

He leaves to meet Sehun soon later, sneaking off without much notice to his disappearance, stepping into the run down bathroom right at midnight. He shivers at the damp coldness and the dim moonlight illuminating through the bathroom. He hears the gentle stream of water flowing and following the sound he's greeted by Sehun's bare back bent over a tub filling with steamy water and bubbles. Sehun looks up and casts a soft smile - something infinite about that moment where it’s only Sehun and himself. Everything else lays forgotten when he sees the warmth swirling in those eyes.

 

“I charmed the room so you and I could be the only ones who entered.” Sehun said quietly. Jongin nodded somewhat grateful for the privacy after days of none at all.

 

Sehun tugs him forward by the hand with a gentle smile. “Let's bathe together.” He says with a hushed voice Jongin can only give into. He falls into Sehun, a soft kiss here and there, as Sehun insists on undressing him despite Jongin being fully capable. Sehun needs these moments to feel grounded - to not feel trapped or alone, to know that Jongin is here and eventually everything is okay.

 

Jongin can tell the difference between when is okay and when is pretending. Just like Sehun can feel the tension under his lover’s skin. “You should know that you’re beautiful.” Sehun murmurs gently as he discards Jongin’s night shirt neatly to the side.

 

Jongin flushes and hits Sehun’s shoulder. “Ah - what is this? Are you trying to swoon me?”

 

Sehun flashes a grin. “That depends if it’s working.” It’s a nice distraction with everything that is going on that Sehun can flirt with him. He smiles faintly, pulling Sehun flush against him, knowing his face must be turning rosey at that moment.

 

“You don’t need to swoon me if your intention was to get me undressed, dummy.” Jongin whispers back and presses his lips against Sehun’s teasingly as he draws away to undo Sehun’s pants eagerly. He hasn’t touched Sehun like this in a week - which seems like a short amount of time to wait but with everything that is happening outside their bubble it seems time is not a promise. He much rather cherish each second because he honestly doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring.

 

Their movements lazy and languid, as if Sehun was enjoying the act of undressing Jongin alone. His hands touch everywhere and easily works Jongin up as he chews his lips to stop from squirming. Sehun is a tease.

 

The Slytherin by drops to his knees to pull Jongin’s dress pants from his legs kissing his thigh as he hooks his fingers under the elastic of his boxers down. A thin layer of goosebumps hit Jongin from the chill but knows the water will be hot so that keeps him from complaining. His eyes flutter shut when Sehun kisses his stomach open mouthed and hot - his tongue doing a dance across his skin, dipping dangerously low that draws a purr from Jongin’s lips. It’s when his mouth pulls away that his eyes open again with a pout.

 

“I’m not finished but I would much rather be in the water.” Sehun says with a small smirk. Jongin resists the urge to hit him again. But instead he goes to sink himself into the hot tub surely big enough for quite a few people. He’s grateful to hide his half hard cock though he knows Sehun has surely noticed it. He hears the rustling of Sehun finishing undressing before a solid is sinking in behind him and arms wrapping around him. With Sehun’s chest pressed securely to his back, and a kiss being pressed to his nape he can only think this is why he wants the remainder of his life to be like. Him and Sehun with no expectations or society telling them how to behave.

 

Jongin knew every curve, every freckle, every inch of that soft pale skin - it gives him delight to know Sehun has cute little birthmarks doning the skin of his wrists. Jongin takes the hand around him to place a few kisses there.. Much to his delight Sehun always responded the same - eager, as if he desires only Jongin. Jongin is quite different. Shyly at first, then more bold - as if touching Sehun never grew old. And in a way, it never does get old. Jongin could only feel the warmth radiate in his cheeks as he presses a few soft kisses to the pads of those elegant fingers. Sometimes Jongin got too eager or too wound up - he would tremble with pleasure. So Sehun was content in resting the staccato in Jongin’s heart by taking the lead.

 

The kisses are hot and slow, both aware they might have another time in the near future to devote to loving each other’s bodies. His arms wrap the other and he twists his body so he can face Sehun properly. “Sehun-”

 

“I don’t think I can wait long Jongin.” Sehun says breathlessly trailing those addictive kisses laced with a silent passion down his collar. Jongin is the same so he gives Sehun the nod to go ahead - after all, any burn he might feel later would be a reminder of this night.

 

Sehun wastes no time to properly adjust Jongin so he’s draped over his thighs and legs parted. He kisses every so often the smooth neck before his hands disappear underneath the water. When they had first became lovers - Jongin had been terrified. Yet, Sehun was always there to reassure him or kiss away his tears of discomfort. There was always this sense of what they were doing was normal to them and nothing for them to be ashamed of.

 

Jongin bites Sehun’s shoulder when he feels the intrusion. Somehow the world may fall apart in the days to come but there was now - and Jongin’s now made a foreseeable end just a little bit better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this listening to Luhan's Football Gang on replay. God - that man kills me. You can find me on twitter @ jongin_senpai if you're curious or like to throw a prompt at me. c:


End file.
